


Arpeggio

by Kokorokirei



Category: K/DA- Alternate Universe, League of Legends
Genre: BladeMaven, Blindfolds, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rarepair - Sona/Irelia, Sequel to Adagio, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23823874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokorokirei/pseuds/Kokorokirei
Summary: "It was a small white lie, Irelia will admit, but she wasn’t going to tell Akali that she and Sona were actually going to try something new...in bed. Sure, it wasn’t a secret to K/DA that she and Sona are dating and practically official now, but Irelia preferred not to tell Akali that they were trying out new...toys."How much have the trust between these two have grown? Quite a lot.
Relationships: Sona Buvelle/Xan Irelia
Comments: 10
Kudos: 107





	Arpeggio

**Author's Note:**

> If this is your first BladeMaven fic, I highly suggest reading "Adagio" first, that way you have some content of how this ship was born. If you do know then go ahead, I hope you enjoy!

**_In a private message between Akali and Irelia._ **

**_Akali:_ ** _ So what are you going to do this weekend? _

**_Irelia:_ ** _ Sona is in Japan and she’s planning to come over. _

**_Akali:_ ** _ Oh? _

**_Akali:_ ** _ Date time? _

**_Irelia:_ ** _ Haha, yeah, date time. _

**_Akali:_ ** _ What are you guys planning to do? _

**_Irelia:_ ** _ I might go take her to one of those arcade places that we used to go to when we were kids. _

**_Akali:_ ** _ YES _

**_Akali:_ ** _ THE ONE NEAR OUR OLD MIDDLE SCHOOL IS THE BEST ONE _

**_Akali:_** _With all those cool toys and stuff!!_

**_Irelia:_ ** _ yeah toys hahaha _

**_Irelia:_ ** _ Lol maybe I’ll take her there. _

**_Akali:_ ** _ Hope you two have fun! _

**_Akali:_ ** _ gtg _

**_Akali:_ ** _ Talk to you later, senpai! _

**_Irelia:_ ** _ bye bye! _

* * *

It was a small white lie, Irelia will admit, but she wasn’t going to tell Akali that she and Sona were actually going to try something new...in bed. Sure, it wasn’t a secret to K/DA that she and Sona are dating and practically official now, but Irelia preferred not to tell Akali that they were trying out new...toys.

Irelia looked over at her wall clock. 8:35 pm. What was a common time that couples usually have sex?

Okay, maybe that was a weird question for Irelia to be thinking of. But it piqued her curiosity. At least it killed some time. Sona was in her bathroom, preparing whatever she had in store for Irelia. She was taking her sweet time, perhaps to torture Irelia.

Wearing just a fluffy, white bathrobe, Irelia looked around her room, at the empty light blue walls that surrounded her. She wondered if she should have hung a nice picture so that her room didn’t look so naked. Her apartment wasn’t too small, nor was it big. It was the right size for Irelia. Unlike Akali, who was the messiest kouhai ever, Irelia was always clean, simple, and tidy. There wasn’t an excessive amount of clothes piled in a corner, instead, it was all folded away in one of her drawers. She didn’t have her blankets thrown aimlessly across her bed, everything was nipped and tucked as if a maid from a five-star hotel had done it. No video games or manga books sprawled all over the floor, Irelia’s floor was so clean that not a single speck of dust dared expose itself to her. It was a...boring room, now that Irelia thought about it.

If someone came to Akali’s room, they would immediately know what kind of person she was. If one went into Irelia’s room, they might walk right back out because there was barely anything in there except for the minimal essentials.

It was home though. After living with four brothers her entire life, being the only daughter in the Xan house, this plain apartment was the best decision of her life. A year ago, Irelia was ready to move out of the house and get some peace and quiet. A year later, she now had her girlfriend to disrupt that peace and quiet.

Sona seemed to like her home when she came over. Irelia recalled how Sona seemed so interested in exploring her entire apartment like a puppy interested in their new territory. Irelia didn’t understand why. Sona lived in a mansion, how would she even be interested in Irelia’s tiny apartment? The prodigy dancer even had offered to pay for a nice hotel when they were planning Sona’s trip to Japan. But no, Sona didn’t really like the “sex in the hotel” trope. So here she was. In her home. In her bathroom. And will be in her bedroom any minute now.

As if on cue, Irelia heard the bedroom door open. Sona’s head popped in first, a soft smile on her lips. Seeing her girlfriend set Irelia’s nerves at ease. The artist was just so beautiful. Still sporting her red hair, Sona wasn’t wearing eye contacts so she had her natural silver-blue eyes out in the open. Wearing only a soft baby blue robe, Sona’s face was clean of dark eyeliner and lipstick. No foundation painted on her skin, Sona was bare and pure. With skin so soft to touch, not a single mark on it, Sona had this angelic glow to her as she made her way to Irelia, holding a small bag.

Irelia felt like a puppy wagging its tail as she watched Sona sit at the corner of her bed, setting the bag down. She could hear the bed creak politely, as if not wanting to spook Sona’s presence. It made her excited to have Sona in her home, in her room, and on her bed. There was something possessive and territorial to have your lover in your space. 

_ Sorry to make you wait, _ Sona telepathically said.  _ To be honest, I’m a little nervous. _

“It’s okay to be a little nervous,” Irelia assured, placing her hand on Sona’s hand, giving it a firm squeeze. “I’m nervous too but know that I trust you.”

Sona seems touched with Irelia’s trust. She raised her hand, kissing her fingers, smiling against her knuckles. Sona’s piercing silver-blue eyes looked up, gazing lovingly at Irelia. A few months ago, Irelia was too nervous to stare at Sona in the eye. Now, Irelia wanted those eyes to only stare at her. 

_ Promise you’ll tell me to stop if it’s too much? _ Sona held such pleading eyes. Irelia’s heart melted when she saw the fear in those eyes. Her girlfriend was so gentle, too kind. If she accidentally gave Irelia a papercut, she might never forgive herself.

“Of course,” Irelia answered. Cupping Sona’s head with her two hands, leaning in to kiss her warm temple, Irelia silently assured Sona’s worries. As she did this, she thought that she didn’t deserve such a caring and wonderful girlfriend. Akali and K/DA might say otherwise, after all, they shoved the two of them together. They “worked hard” to set them up.

Sona gave Irelia a relieved smile.  _ I love you. _

“I love you too,” Irelia whispered, stroking a few strands of red hair away from Sona’s face.

Sona leaned in to capture Irelia’s lips into hers. She softly pressed her lips against Irelia’s, staying there for a few moments to enjoy the sensation. Warm and gentle, Irelia enjoyed how perfect Sona’s lips felt. Plump, comforting, and inviting, she couldn’t help but start nipping playfully. Smiling against the kiss, Sona played back. The only sounds in the room were the two of them kissing, not too passionately, and not too dull. It was like walking in on a spring day with the sound of water trickling down a fountain, basking under the sweet sunlight.

They let this continue on for a bit before Sona broke the kiss. Her eyes looked hungrily at Irelia, as if ready to attack. That’s what Irelia loved about Sona. One second, she’s an angel blessing you for existing. The next second, she’s a hungry predator that wants to eat its fill.

Sona gave Irelia’s cheek a quick peck, before breaking away and reaching over to the small bag that she came in with. She pulled out a black blindfold. Irelia could feel her insides tighten. She bit her lower lip, anticipating what will happen next.

This was her idea. She wanted to be blindfolded and let Sona do whatever she wants with her body. Irelia wanted to have her sight covered and let her sense of touch escalate. Ever since she was a child, Irelia has always been intrigued by how her body reacts when she is blinded by darkness. When she was playing hide-and-seek with her brothers, hiding in the dark closet, she found that the experience had awakened something unique within her. Something vulnerable…

They talked about this over text. It was something they both wanted to try, along with other things, and they both felt that they trusted each other enough to do this. They’ve been together for months now, they were more than familiar with each other’s bodies. This was it.

Sona returned back to Irelia, smoothing out the blindfold. She looked shyly at Irelia, smiling with a flushed look on her face. A part of the artist was nervous to try something new with Irelia, but the other part was so excited. Sona leaned in to give one last kiss to Irelia before her sight was taken away. Then she brought the blindfold over Irelia’s head, across her eyes, and then tightened it.

Pitch, black darkness.

Irelia took a deep breath. She could hear the air rushing through her lungs and expelling out into the openness. Her heart was pounding, loud, and boisterous. This was like when she was a child. The feeling of excitement with facing the unknown, the blackness that discouraged her sight, nothing to guide her except herself. Faint ocular shapes flashed across her dark vision before fading away, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

Then, after a period of dead silence, she heard Sona shuffle through the bedsheets, towards her. Irelia could feel the bed dip as Sona slowly made her way to her. Sona’s cool hands touched her arm, alerting her that she’s near so as to not spook her. Irelia smiled, comforted by Sona’s consideration.

Sona took a moment to let Irelia adjust to her new situation. Then her hands went up to slowly pull Irelia’s robe apart. Irelia sighed at the sensation of the fabric peeling off her shoulders, flopping against her arm. Her bare chest was greeted by the still air, light pink nipples immediately hardening after being exposed. 

She could tell Sona paused to gaze at the sight of her bare chest. Irelia could imagine the sweet smile on Sona’s face as she admired her body. Maybe a lick of her lips as she hungered to pluck a nipple into her mouth. But she didn’t make a move. Sona was patient.

After a few seconds of silence, Sona tugged the knot of her bathrobe, letting it loose. The artist flicks the fabric off of Irelia’s body, not wanting a single inch to be covered. Once she was bare, Irelia sucked in a breath of excitement. Her nude body was out, all for Sona to see. Sure, Sona has seen her naked quite a few times already, but being blindfolded and not knowing what kind of look that Sona was making, it did something to Irelia. It made her giddy, the mysteriousness of it all.

Then she felt a familiar weight straddle her hips. Irelia felt Sona’s thighs pressed at her sides, settling comfortably on her. Then she could hear Sona’s robe shuffle and flop to the ground. Two hands were placed on her stomach, staying there for Irelia to grow comfortable with the contact. Sona then started to roam across Irelia’s upper stomach, around her breasts, across her chest, and back around her sides. Irelia sighed, moaning as she felt Sona’s hands explore her body. The sensation felt entirely different. Being cut from her sight, Irelia’s skin felt extra sensitive, hyper-aware of Sona’s touch.

Irelia thought she couldn’t get any more sensitive until Sona ran her thumb across a hardened nipple. A small yelp left Irelia’s lips. It felt like small sparks coursed through her breast and down her spine. Her nipple ached, wanting more of Sona’s touch. 

Sona flicked the nipple, making Irelia moan out loud. She flicked it again, making Irelia flinch. Then a third time, earning a squirm. Then nothing. Silent.

Irelia knew Sona was still there, she felt her weight on top of her. Yet the artist did nothing for a while. She knew Sona wasn’t tapping out, they barely did anything.

Before Irelia could ask if anything was wrong, she felt a cold breeze blow over her nipple, making her yelp. Irelia could feel the hot air from Sona’s mouth clash against the cool breeze she was releasing. Then Sona performed the same treatment to the other nipple, not making any skin contact on them just yet.

This...it made Irelia wet. She could feel her core ache painfully in between her thighs and she loved it. It felt so sensitive, so different.

Sona then pressed her lips against a hardened nub, letting Irelia get familiar with the warmth. Then she took it into her mouth, suckling on it. Irelia felt her tongue lash out to abuse the innocent nub, the rim of her teeth pressing down on it so gently as to not actually bite them. Irelia groaned out loud, relishing how Sona alternated between her tongue and teeth. 

It felt so different, so raw. Irelia couldn’t help but let out a few moans to please Sona.

Sona performed the same treatment with her other nipple, leaving the other exposed to the cold air. Wet with Sona’s saliva, Irelia relished how it dried against her skin. She compared the feeling of how a tongue warmed up after licking a cold popsicle.

After letting it dry, Sona then used her fingers to twist and pull on Irelia’s free nipple. Both nipples getting the attention they deserve, Irelia’s feet squirmed against the bedsheets as her hands tugged into them, pulling them out of place.

It felt so good to just have her nipples toyed and played with. She knew Sona was enjoying this with how much vigor she was putting into it. Irelia could feel Sona’s smile against her breast.

At first, Sona was nervous about this but now Irelia could tell she was getting bold and more comfortable. Without warning, Sona clamped her lips on Irelia’s neck and sucked hard. Her teeth latched onto her skin, tugging it and digging into it. Irelia groaned, letting out a whimper as she felt Sona suck and bite her neck, abusing her flesh to make it red. All while still using her hand to flick and twist the same nipple she has been playing with.

Irelia felt Sona’s tongue lash out to soothe the reddening skin, marking her property. She was Sona’s, no one else. Irelia felt Sona’s lips trail down her chest, marking her sensitive skin with butterfly kisses. 

“Please,” Irelia whimpered. She knew she was squirming like an impatient child. Her clit burned with need, it demanded to be touched. Irelia could feel the wetness coating her lips, staining the inside of her thighs. Her inner walls flinch and wailed, screaming at how painfully empty she was. “Sona, please.”

Irelia felt Sona get off of her body, the familiar warmth was gone, making her cry softly at the loss of contact. There was nothing but darkness for a few seconds, which felt like painfully long minutes to Irelia.

Then, suddenly, she felt a hand press on her neck, long fingers wrapped around it. Normally, Irelia would be scared to be suddenly choked like this but instead, her stomach fluttered excitedly. Sona didn’t tighten her grip but it was still firm. This was something they didn’t discuss so Sona was ready to release Irelia if she didn’t like it. Irelia’s neck rose up and down as she heaved in heavy breaths of air. It excited her.

Silence, no protest of disapproval. Irelia waited with anticipation, biting her lower lip.

Then Sona tightened her grip, not enough to seal Irelia’s only source of air, but harsh enough to restrain it a bit. Irelia felt Sona roughly kiss her, the hunger was palpable. Sona left her breathless, which was already hard enough with a hand around her throat. Irelia struggled to keep up with Sona’s hunger and tried to gasp in small breaths of air.

_ Please what?  _ Sona taunted. The tone of Sona’s voice sent shivers down Irelia’s spine. It sounded deeper and huskier than usual. It was like the Pentakill side of her was coming out.  _ What do you need me to do, Irelia? _

Oh, she wanted her to beg. And Irelia would comply. If Sona asked her to jump off a bridge, she probably would do so without complaining. Anything for her, Sona Buvelle.

“Please. P-please…” Irelia whimpered. The wetness in between her thighs was soaked and she could feel it staining the satin bed sheets. 

_ Please what? _ Sona loosened her grip on Irelia’s neck.  _ Say it. What do you want me to do for you? _

Irelia took in a deep breath. She whined out loud, the ache pounding in her core. “F-fu...ck...me.”

_ Say it clearly. _

“Fuck me, Sona,” Irelia cried out, not caring how whorish she looked. “Please.”

_ Good girl. _

Sona released Irelia from her control and stroked her cheek before leaving the dancer alone once again. Irelia could hear Sona shuffling through the small bag she came with and it only made her more excited. She knew what was coming, yet it still made her giddy to find out how it will feel on and in her body with her sight cut off.

The bed dipped again, followed by the sound of items being placed aside on the bed. Irelia waited patiently, although the wetness in between her legs started to feel cold with neglect. 

Then Irelia felt Sona gently take her hand, placing one of the items in her palms. It was small, the size of a large bullet. Sona guided Irelia’s fingers to explore the object, to get familiar with it.

It was the vibrator they agreed on.

Irelia licked her lips in anticipation. She could remember the image of the vibrator that Sona texted her. It was a beautiful red color, curved like a bean to accommodate different positions for pleasure. Irelia could remember the details of the vibrator through sheer memory. Battery operated. Wireless. Cost about 8.99, plus shipping and handling.

Sona let Irelia be familiar with the vibrator. It was about finger length, as thick as a tube of lipstick. It felt smooth and almost soft-like. Irelia had expected it to be metal but it was made with a material so that it replicated skin texture. 

Knowing what to expect, Irelia offered the vibrator back to Sona and then waited with excitement. She felt Sona’s hands gently part her legs apart. Smooth fingers pressed against her clit, earning a high pitched moan from Irelia. 

It felt right. Finally, after all this waiting, Irelia was finally being sated. She whimpered, her hips bucking a bit. When she did this, Sona pulled her fingers away and pushed Irelia back down by her hips. 

Behaving herself and staying still, Irelia panted as she waited for Sona’s next move. She didn’t have to wait long as she felt Sona’s fingers swirl her clit in circles. It drove her crazy. It was quite possible that she might cum from this alone. The sensation of Sona’s fingers alone made Irelia go berserk, and this was only the start.

Sona then stroked along Irelia’s entrance with the tip of her digits, peeling back the swollen, wet lips, and tracing along the quivering hole that begged to be penetrated. Irelia groaned out loud. Sona’s light ministrations were more torturous than pleasurable. 

But Sona was done teasing a while ago. She wanted to have some real fun. Irelia could hear Sona turning on the vibrator, a low  _ brrr _ echoed in the room. With one hand on her thigh, Sona used her other hand to coax her clit from its hood. Placing a gentle kiss on it, Sona gently traced the vibrator along Irelia’s thigh.

It was wet. Sona must have wetted it so it would be more comfortable for Irelia. She flinched when she felt it on her inner thigh. The dancer didn’t expect to feel it there first but it allowed her to get used to the feeling. Sona traced the vibrator in small circles before gently placing it on top of Irelia’s clit.

Irelia wailed. It felt so much better than she thought. The ache that pounded in her clit was being sated by the vibrator. She squirmed and bucked her hips again, wanting more of the friction. Sona complied with her lover, testing the limits. She added more pressure against Irelia’s clit, watching how Irelia cried out in pleasure. Then she pulled back a bit, almost hovering over the swollen nub. This made Irelia whimper sadly. 

Then the artist swirled the vibrator in small circles.

Irelia could feel her eyes roll to the back of her head. Fuck, it felt good. She could feel how her own wetness started to soak the vibrator, making it easier for it to blend perfectly against her clit. It was as if the vibrator and her clit were melting together in one pot of raw, hot pleasure. Whimpering and moaning, Irelia could feel her body succumb to its torture, and a fire boiled in the pit core of her belly. 

Sona continued to press the vibrator against Irelia’s clit, letting it run wild. As she did this, she slipped in two fingers within Irelia. Being so wet and drunk with pleasure, Irelia was able to take in these fingers with ease. It slipped in without resistance and Sona started to pump her fingers in and out.

“S-Sona,” Irelia squeaked. “Fuck...yes...oh god...yes.”

Irelia could imagine Sona smiling wildly at the call of her name. She could picture the hunger in those silver-blue eyes as those desperate fingers slammed inside of her, churning her insides. Sona was more than familiar with her body. She knew which spots made Irelia scream the most, what area of her inner walls made her toes curl, and how rough she liked it.

Irelia could see stars forming underneath the blindfold. Her body was going to give out soon. She felt the reckoning taking place. Irelia felt her inner walls clamp tightly around those invading fingers and...

But then the worst possible ending occurred.

Sona took away the vibrator just as she was on the edge, spilling over into ecstasy. She slipped her fingers out, leaving Irelia to feel empty again. Shuddering and whimpering into the darkness, Irelia felt that white, hot heat slowly fade away into nothingness. Into the cold, empty abyss...

But Sona wasn’t that evil. Irelia felt Sona’s hand gently rub her aching cunt, the tips of her fingers soothing the swollen nub. It helps ease the pain, just a bit. Then Sona took Irelia’s hand again, this time placing something bigger in her hands. Irelia gasped the moment she held the object in her hands.

A dildo. 

Ah yes, how could she forget this? It was something Sona suggested and with some research, they found one that Irelia was comfortable with. From memory, it was a dark navy blue, cost about fifteen dollars, and labeled to be flexible. Holding it, Irelia could tell it was slightly shorter than her hand, so not too long and not thick enough to intimidate her, yet also not too thin to disappoint her. 

Irelia handed it back to Sona and was met with silence. She heard something pop, like a cap being opened. Then the sound of liquid being squeezed out of a bottle filled her ears. Irelia knew what was going on. She could imagine every step being taken to assure her to nirvana.

The image of Sona methodically coating the dildo in lube, maybe with a smile on her face and her eyes filled with primal hunger, painted in Irelia’s vision. It excited her, made her swoon. That woman was something...

Soon, Sona’s hand was back on Irelia, rubbing her lower stomach, followed by the blunt tip of the dildo pressing against her wet entrance. Sona stroked along Irelia’s sides, waiting for any signs of resistance or last-minute protests. When she heard none, she pushed the dildo within Irelia’s entrance slowly.

Irelia’s mouth gaped open as she was stretched open. She felt her inner walls spread wider than she ever felt. Thankfully, there wasn’t any pain as Sona was going slow. It felt strange, even weird, but Irelia got used to the sensation of the alien object. It made her feel so full, stuffed. 

Once it was all in, Irelia tested the phallic object by squeezing down on it. It felt oddly nice to wrap around something bigger than Sona’s fingers. Irelia could feel Sona rub her lower belly, comforting her. Very slowly, Sona pulled it out. Irelia gasped as she felt it rub against her vaginals walls, rewarding Sona with a pleasing moan.

Then Sona pushed it back inside at an agonizingly slow pace, making Irelia feel stuff again. Then back out. Then back in. Slowly at first, but it soon started to pick up speed. With the combination of the lube and Irelia’s wetness, it became easier for the dildo to slide in and out with quick ease. Soon, Sona was thrusting the dildo deep within Irelia, pulling out until only the tip remained inside before slamming it back in.

“Sona!” Irelia cried, tugging at the bedsheets. The fire that almost dissipated from the earlier round started to spiral out of control. She gave herself to Sona, let her fuck her to death. The dildo pumped inside of her as her inner walls desperately clamp around it. 

And just when Irelia thought it was enough to make her cum. The vibrator returned. Sona placed it right on her sore clit, turning it back on. Irelia screeched into the open air, throwing her head back. It was too much, her body was going to give out.

With one last thrust, Irelia was cumming, rocking her hips towards Sona. The vibrator on her clit throbbed and pounded, ripping out a powerful orgasm from deep within her core. Bright stars filled Irelia’s vision, dotting the darkness in her vision. Her mouth gaped open, heavy pants and deep groans leaving her lips. 

Irelia fell back onto the bed, exhausted. Her chest heaved up and down as if she ran a marathon. The dancer barely registered the fact that Sona had removed the toys and went up to cuddle her. Removing the blindfold, she had Irelia’s head resting on her chest while she kissed the top of her scalp. Stroking her upper arm, letting Irelia relax, Sona smiled happily as she watched her lover look so satisfied.

They enjoyed the few moments of silence, just the two of them alone in Irelia’s room. It took Irelia a few minutes to adjust to the light, but once she was able to see, she looked up to Sona with a wide smile. She leaned up to kiss Sona, thanking her for what she gave her. 

“That was amazing,” Irelia sighed, mumbling into the kiss. She pecked those delectable lips, earning a few kisses back. 

_ Thank you for trusting me, _ Sona responded. Her silver-blue eyes were glowing, filled with love. She gave Irelia a tight side hug, holding her close.  _ I love you so much.  _

“I love you too,” Irelia sighed. “I’ve missed you these past few weeks.”

_ I’ve missed you too, _ Sona replied.  _ Japan is close to Korea but also so far.  _

“Akali says I should just move to Korea so I could see her more often.”

_ Aw, that would be nice for Akali. She must miss you a lot. _

Irelia smiled, looking up at Sona. “You miss me too?”

_ Every time we are apart. _ Sona stroked a few strands of Irelia’s hair away from her eyes. The two of them gaze at each other without saying anything, just content with the comforting silence.

Until Irelia said, “How much would an apartment in Korea cost?” 

Sona looked at Irelia with surprise in her wide eyes. She didn’t answer, just gawked at Irelia like she was crazy.

“I wasn’t planning to move anytime soon,” Irelia quickly said, afraid she might have offended Sona. “I was just curious. I’ve been thinking of moving out of Japan for a while, way before I met you. But since...we are together...and Akali lives in Korea too...and...um...I kinda want to live in a different country….um…”

_ Why would you get an apartment when you can just live with me? _

Now it was Irelia’s turn to gawk at Sona. “Oh...no, I can’t. That would be a bother-”

_ My girlfriend isn’t a bother. _ Sona looked at Irelia with seriousness. To show that she was sincere, she took both of Irelia’s hands as she said,  _ Irelia, if you move to Korea, you should move into my house and we can live together.” _

Irelia could feel her cheeks flush with redness. “I...I...but...ah...moving in...it’s…”

_ It would make me happy, Irelia. I would love to wake up every day with you in my arms… _ Sona gave Irelia a warm smile.  _ I would love to make you breakfast in the morning, come home to you, and we can fall asleep in each other’s arms every night.  _

“And see each other every day…” Irelia mumbled as tears started to form and drip down her cheeks.

Sona kissed those tears away.  _ It’s okay. _ She said sadly.  _ You don’t have to. I won’t force you. _

“No!” Irelia whimpered, wiping the tears away. “I want to, Sona. I really do… I’m sorry. I’m crying because I’m happy and… I really love you so much.”

Irelia wrapped her arms around Sona’s neck, pressing her face into the crook of her neck as she cried. Sona comforted her lover as she said,  _ So...is that a yes? _

“Yes!” Irelia said, laughing as she looked up at Sona. “Yes, I’ll move in with you.”

_ Then it’s settled. _ Sona kissed Irelia once more.  _ It’ll feel like we’re a married couple now. _

Irelia’s heart warmed to the thought, reaching out to hold Sona’s hand. “Marry me then.”

Sona’s face turned bright red.  _ Y-yes! _

“Just kidding,” Irelia quickly said, turning away and hiding her face into the pillow with a giddy smile. What had just happened? That made Irelia’s heart race. “It’s too early for that.”

There was a moment of pure, cold silence between the two. A knife couldn’t cut through it. Irelia felt Sona climb on top of her, pulling her so that she faced her. A frustrated look coated Sona’s face. Her eyebrows furrowed, her cheeks were bright red, and her lips quivered in a pout. She didn’t say anything, just glared at Irelia. That wasn’t good.

Irelia softly said, “Sorry?” She had a bad feeling that Sona didn’t like her “joke”.

Instead, a wave of mischievousness flashed over Sona’s eyes. Then she raised the dildo, waving in front of Irelia’s face, a sly smirk on her lips.

“Sona? Hey?” No answer. “I was kidding! B-but it’s too early for marria-”

That was the last time Irelia ever tried to test Sona’s love for her. She was sore for three days.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the idea of Irelia being blindfolded with Sona taking control has been on my mind for weeks. Weeks.
> 
> I'm going to leave this as a one-shot, so I'm not adding new chapters to this fic. But I'll write more BladeMaven in the chat fic and in other works. :)
> 
> Let me know what you think please!
> 
> Tumblr @kda-chat  
> Twitter @_kokoro_kirei_


End file.
